Lincoln Colonials
The Lincoln Colonials are the American Football team for the University of Lincoln, in Lincolnshire, England. The Colonials play in the British Universities American Football League, or BUAFL, as of the start of the 2007/08 academic year. The team gained league status the previous year as part of the now disbanded BCAFL. History The Lincoln Colonials began back in 2003, when a small group of friends decided that the University lacked an American Football team. However, the Colonials' first year wasn't very successful. The team had problems with financial applications and ended up in almost the same position as they had been to begin with. Eventually, university financing came through, and by the end of the year the team had a full complement of shoulder pads and the Colonial's blue jerseys and yellow pants also were ordered. Fundraising also hit new heights as the team got its first official sponsor. In January 2006, the Lincoln Colonials played their first game against the BCAFL playoff team Sheffield Sabres and lost 42-0. However, over 100 fans turned up to see the game. The match was widely reported in the local media with an article in the Lincolnshire Echo. Led by Head Coach Al Wilson, the 2006/2007 season is the first full league season in Colonials history. At the end of the 06/07 Season, the BCAFL folded, making way for a new League, the BUAFL. The new League, wanting to break away from the previous one and make new history, started every team back on a 0-0 record for the 07/08 Season. Led by Head Coach, Ian McCartney, a new start meant a new season. The year ended with the Colonials going 1-7 with their only victory coming over their Varsity rivals, Derby Braves in the first game of the year where A.J. Nti-kari scored Colonials first ever touchdown on a pass from Jamie Bancroft. The 08/09 season began with opening weekend success against Liverpool. Going into the Christmas break saw the Colonials with a 2-2 record, and the strongest team to date, The Colonials ended this current year with a record of 3-5 showing marked improvement. The Colonials look to improve that record even further next year by consolidating their coaching staff and improving their football programme both on and off the field. Team Presidents To Date: 04/05 - Michael Stevens: 05/06 - Shane Gostelow: 06/07 - Mike Cuthell: 07/08 - Alex Robson: 08/09 - Dan Howard: 09/10 - Sam Deakin: Current Coaching Staff: ''' Head Coach/OC - Ian McCartney DC - Alex Robson OL - Ian Askew LB - Carl Leonard DL - Graham Fordham Running Backs - Steve Brown Rivalry Varsity rivals, the Derby Braves and the Lincoln Colonials face off annually in the Varsity Game. ''Lincoln victories shaded ██ gold. Derby victories are shaded ██ blue. '' 2006/07 BCAFL Results *Lincoln Colonials 0 - 28 '''Sheffield Hallam Warriors *'Leicester Longhorns' 14 - 6 Lincoln Colonials *'Sheffield Hallam Warriors' 1 - 0 Lincoln Colonials (awarded) *Lincoln Colonials 0 - 22 Sunderland Kings *'Hull Sharks 30' - 0 Lincoln Colonials *'Sheffield Sabres' 36 - 0 Lincoln Colonials *Lincoln Colonials 0 - 0 Hull Sharks (declared) *Lincoln Colonials 0 - 41 Lancaster Bombers 2007/08 BUAFL Season *04/11/07 - Derby Braves 18 - 26 Lincoln Colonials *11/11/07 - Lincoln Colonials 8 - 28 Leicester Longhorns *18/11/07 - Loughborough Aces 26 - 0 Lincoln Colonials *25/11/07 - Nottingham Outlaws 41 - 12 Lincoln Colonials *09/12/07 - Lincoln Colonials 6 - 63 Staffordshire Stallions *03/02/08 - Lincoln Colonials 0 - 24 Derby Braves *10/02/08 - Leicester Longhorns 35 - 16 Lincoln Colonials *17/02/08 - Lincoln Colonials 0 - 34 Loughborough Aces 2008-09 BUAFL Season *02/11/08 - Lincoln Colonials 12 - 8 Liverpool Fury *09/11/08 - Lincoln Colonials 6 - 34 Derby Braves *23/11/08 - Loughborough Aces 40 - 8 Lincoln Colonials *30/11/08 - Leicester Longhorns 0 - 10 Lincoln Colonials *15/02/09 - Lincoln Colonials 0 - 73 Staffordshire Stallions *01/02/09 - Nottingham Outlaws 20 - 0 Lincoln Colonials *08/03/09 - Lincoln Colonials 0 - 1 Derby Braves. Match forfitted and awarded to Derby. *15/03/09 - UCH Sharks 6 - 14 Lincoln Colonials 2009-10 BUAFL Season *08/11/09 - Lincoln Colonials - Lancaster Bombers *15/11/09 - Nottingham Outlaws - Lincoln Colonials *??/??/?? - Huddersfield Hawks - Lincoln Colonials (cancelled) *29/11/09 - Lincoln Colonials - Leicester Longhorns *06/12/09 - Lincoln Colonials - Derby Braves *13/12/09 - Loughborough Aces - Lincoln Colonials *31/01/10 - Lincoln Colonials - Staffordshire Stallions *07/02/10 - UCH Sharks - Lincoln Colonials Team Records by Season 2007/08 Roster 2008/09 Roster 2009/10 Roster External links * BUAFL * Lincoln Colonials * University of Lincoln